


The Chronological Fuck-Ups of Kai Smith

by n1n74g0 (Spordlis)



Series: Their Past, Present, and Future [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Gen, Ninjago Season 1, Orphans, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spordlis/pseuds/n1n74g0
Summary: Kai Smith isn't a perfect human. He's not even sure if he's completely human anymore. But that's besides the point; This is a complete chronological timeline of how he has fucked his life over for himself and everyone involved.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nya/Jay Walker, you'll find out later ;)
Series: Their Past, Present, and Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Chronological Fuck-Ups of Kai Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Nya face childhood without their parents. It is the beginning of the end for them.

Branches whipped Nya’s face as she ran through the brush shortcut. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she slowed to a stop. Quiet sobs stuttered in the still, spring air, Nya crouching in the damp leaves. She only took a few more breaths before she was sprinting again. It was only another minute or so before she emerged next to the abandoned forge. Huddling into the overhang of the open air smithery, she hid between the furnace itself and one of the tables.

She rubbed at the scuffs and bruises on her knees and palms, tongue darting to her upper lip to taste the dried blood from her nose. She definitely was gonna be sore for a few days, with the way those kids pushed her around.

“Nya! Nya, where are you?!” The sound of a young boy echoed from inside the forest, trying to find her. She didn’t respond, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Snapping branches and crunching leaves came closer, and Kai rounded the corner. His expression relaxed and he ran to collect his little sister.

“Nya, are you okay?” He collected her in his arms, and she gladly held onto his shirt. Shushing her, Kai rocked Nya in his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay now.” Sitting back, Nya got a chance to see her brother. He smiled gently down at her, right eye dark purple and swollen. He had scrapes along the same cheek and his bottom lip was busted. Snorting up the snot dripping from her nose, she tried to calm her breathing.

“Wh-what h-h-happened to yo-ou?” Kai shrugged, hugging his little sister closer.

“I saw those kids push you, and I kiiiiiiiinda fought them. ‘Cause they were mean to my favorite sister.” That got the young girl to giggle, covering her mouth so he couldn’t see her amusement.

“I’m your only sister, Kai!”

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Kai feigned a thoughtful look, but cringed when he tried to move his hand. “Ah, I think I might’ve gotten a little hurt, though.” Nya gasped, standing up and trying to pull Kai with you.

“C’mon! There’s bandaids inside!” Nya reached under the mat for the adjacent entrance into the house. A puff of old ash came out, and Nya pulled out the black key, taking it to her brother.

Kai got up slowly, holding his side and taking the key with the uninjured hand.

“I told you not to get the key out until you’re older. It’s not good for you to be around that stuff.” Kai unlocked the door, Nya scampering in.

“But it’s okay for you to?”

“...You’re gettin’ too smart, y’know that, sis?” Kai shut the door, and they walked through the dusty house. A clean kit of bandages sat on the bathroom counter.

“Learned it from the best!” Nya stood on her tiptoes, little fingers tapping against the handle, unable to reach.

“Here,” Kai picked up his sister, setting her on the toilet. Grabbing the kit, he flipped it open and pulled out a cloth. Licking it to wet it, her started to clean the blood off her face, much to her protest.

“Kaaaaaiiii, I’m supposed to be helping you!”

“You first, sis.” Nya tried to push away his hands, making him yelp when she grabbed his hand.

“Please let me help, Kai.” Sighing, Kai switched places with his sister. He told her how to splint his fingers, two of which were messed up, and wrapped his busted knuckles. They cleaned up his face, and bandaged the scrapes. Kai had to be the one to wrap his chest, something on his left side making his insides hurt from breathing. 

“Y’know, for a six-year-old, you’re pretty good at patching up your older brother.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Nya responded as she cleaned up scraps of bandaging and medical supplies. When she looked back, Kai placed a bandaid on the bridge of her nose and wiped off the rest of the blood on her face.

“A’ight, now, lemme see those knees!” Kai grabbed her, tickling her sides for a moment before pushing up her dress. She giggled, and handed him some supplies.

“Mrs. Blackwell isn’t gonna be happy.”

“Why?”

“Cause we didn’t come back after school.”

“She’s not our mom, she can’t tell us what to do.”

“But we do live at her orphanage..” Kai sighed, standing.

“Why do you have to be so right? I guess we should go.” Kai put the kit back on the counter and took Nya’s hand.

“Bye Mom, bye Dad!” Nya called into the empty house as Kai shut the door and locked it.

“C’mon, Nya, let’s get back.”

“Promise you won’t let those guys push me anymore?”

“Of course! That’s what big brother’s do, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the prologue, I've revised it 40 times to intro the story as best it can! I've been working on this story in particular for almost a year and I'm really excited to finally be putting it into the words I like. Those of you that are familiar with my other works will probably see all the twists, but I'll try to make it entertaining nonetheless. Stay tuned for a slow progression as the story follows the TV series in a different adaptation. I'll catch y'all on the flip side


End file.
